Together
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: Whatever came their way, they would face it. Together. Aoyama/Rika - Based on the drama not the manga.


**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is another Mei-chan no Shitsuji fiction, and once again based off the drama not the manga. I hope you enjoy it~~!

**Together**

* * * * *

'Romance between a lady and her butler is strictly prohibited.'

Even so, Kayama Rika couldn't deny to herself that she loved Aoyama. Of course, if anyone asked her she would deny it, claiming it preposterous before stalking off somewhere while hoping that the person had believed her.

She guessed in a way Aoyama loved her too. But not the way she wanted him to. He loved her in the way any butler loves his lady.

For Rika, it was not enough.

Her heart went cold the day her father told her that he would be staring to find a suitable man for her.

No. She had to stay with Aoyama. She knew he would still be with her but just the thought of being with another man that wasn't Aoyama hurt. She wanted him. Not anyone else. Him.

But of course it was no use. If her father decided she would marry so-and-so then she would.

The day her father told her, Aoyama had been there too. He could tell that she was reluctant to her father's wish even as she bowed and gave her acceptance. He himself had been surprised and... hurt? She would be with another man. Sure he would still be with her but the fact of the matter was, she would still have another man by her side and for some reason he couldn't bear the thought. He tried to mask his pain as best as he could, at least until he was alone.

Rika could have sworn she saw an emotion that looked surprisingly like hurt in Aoyama's eyes. No, impossible, she told herself.

When they had left her family's house and returned to her room at the academy, Aoyama turned to her,

"Omedetou Gozaimasu."

His words were slightly strained, as if he didn't really want to say it. If he had been saying to any other person, they would not have thought there was anything different about his voice. However, Rika knew him better than anyone.

She had nodded, and said her thanks, voice almost as strained as his.

When she finally looked up into his eyes, she could see the pain and hurt that he could no longer mask. She gasped softly, surprised.

"Aoyama... are you okay?" she said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I... don't go."

"Eh?"

"Stay with me. Forever," Aoyama's words were half a question, half a request. But at that moment, Rika really didn't care. Not when she could see his dark eyes that so obviously held pain, hope, and above all, love. Not when his lips were so close she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips. Not when he was so close she could feel his body heat seeping into her, even through their clothes.

Aoyama hadn't noticed, nor Rika, that his body was currently pressed up against Rika, sandwiching her between himself and the wall.

"Forever?" she asked hesitantly, her warm breath on Aoyama's lips. He nodded, and the look in his dark, delicious eyes told her that he was completely sincere.

She then surprised both herself and Aoyama by pressing her lips against her, ignoring Aoyama's surprised eyes and loosing herself in the velvety sensation that were his lips. Soon enough though, Aoyama started to move his lips against hers, and Rika had to stifle a moan at how intense and demanding his kiss was. God, this man knew how to kiss.

It was when he probed her lips with his tongue that Rika did moan. The sound left her throat without consent and she could feel Aoyama smirk against her lips. Being who she was, Rika would not stand for it. She opened her mouth and brought his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it so that he had to release a groan, or at least some audible reaction.

She got a reaction. However, it was not the sort of reaction she expected.

Rika could feel him, hard and pressing just below her stomach, making the butterflies in her stomach tingle. She moaned again, this time without any reluctance, wanting now to show him the effect he was having on her.

Slowly, Aoyama's lips left her own and trailed a hot path of kisses, bites and licks down her throat.

It was then that Rika realised, with slight annoyance, that they were both still fully clothed. Her hands moved from being wrapped around his neck to the lapels of his blazer. Then she proceeded to slide her hands onto his shirt and started to undo the buttons.

Aoyama suddenly stopped his ministrations on her neck and his hand came up to grab her wrists and stop her from undoing anymore buttons. Rika pouted at him, very much so wanting the shirt off so that she could smooth her hands against his bare chest.

"No, I... I can't do this to you..." he trailed off, not meeting her eyes.

"What?" Rika asked hesitantly, the overwhelming need dying somewhat as she realised he was serious. After a while, Aoyama raised his eyes to meet her, and the look of pure love and adoration shocked and amazed her.

"You're too special to me... I don't want this to be over in an instant... something you might regret the next morning, or forget about. I want it to mean something to you, and right now it can't. For you... it has to be perfect. I won't allow myself to give you anything less."

Without her consent, a teardrop made its way slowly down Rika's cheek.

"Aoyama..." she trailed off.

With that, he hugged her tightly, binding her to him as if he would never let her go. When he did however, the pair looked at each other, neither sure what to do next.

However, what they did know, was that they would always have each other. No matter how hard it was going to be, and they knew it was going to be hard, they would stand by each other till the end.

So that night, when they lay next to each other and looked into the other's eyes, they decided. Decided they could face whatever would come their way.

Together.

* * * * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, yes I know. Soppy. But I don't care.

I guess I just felt like having a happy ending ^^

That and I just cannot write lemons... it just won't happen hehehe!

I also have to apologise about how short this is...! I just couldn't really think of another way to end it without it resulting in a lemon, which, as I mentioned just before, I can't write!

Anyways~~ I hope you enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is of course, always welcome... as long as its not too harsh :P

Thank you~~


End file.
